


Kiss It Better

by GoodJanet



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Bing get ready for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

“Not tonight, honey. I have a headache.”

“Awww, sugar, let me kiss it better.”

"Now wait just a—!” Bob only stops protesting due to the fact that his lips were suddenly otherwise occupied. Bing pulls back, smirking.

“You were saying?”

“I was gonna ask why we’re still sitting over here when the bed’s over there. Try and keep up, old man.”

“Old man, he says,” Bing mutters, following Bob to the bed. “We  _are_  the same age, you know.”

Bob hops onto the mattress and sprawls out. Bing watches him from the foot of the bed, and Bob tries to ignore the butterflies that erupt low in his belly. He lets his eyes fall shut in an attempt to appear under control.

“Is this how you get those girls of yours in bed? Or do you lecture at them until you give up and realize I’m all you’ve got?”

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re different from those girls, Bob. You’re missing a few key parts.”

“Only my tailor knows for sure.”

"I'm talking about what's between those ears, brother," Bing says as he joins him on the bed.

“Look who’s talking about ears.” Bing places a hand in the center of his chest, and Bob’s eyes fly open. “You’ll be gentle with me, won’t you?”

“All that vaudeville has given you an unflattering flair for the dramatic.”

“Me? Dramatic?” Bob asks, batting his eyes. He’s _not_ nervous.

“I could always try and beat it out of you. I’m always willing to help a friend,” Bing says.

The hand on his chest walks itself up into his hair and gently plays with his soft locks. And just how did Bing know he liked to be petted?

“Hey, you called us friends! Maybe I’ve been making better progress with you than I thought. I knew you’d come around,” Bob quips.

He gives that devilish, slow smile of his, and Bing remembers why he loves spending so much time with his partner. He can see how much Bob wants to please and tease him in equal measure. It shouldn’t work, this thing between them. They’re both brutal and sharp and go right for the jugular, but there’s something about that smile that reminds Bing that they’re on the same team. He imagines that Bob feels the same.

“Now don’t go throwing your weight around, though heaven knows you can’t help it. You can’t hurl such cruelties at me and expect me to take it,” Bing admonishes. He throws his arm over his eyes for good measure, holding his other hand out as if to hold back Bob’s advances.

“Alright, I surrender. I’ll try not to offend your delicate sensibilities. But don’t keep me waiting anymore, dear. I’m liable to fall asleep.”

“Don’t think I’d let that stop me.”

“You’re a dirty old man,” Bob says before leaning in for a kiss.

“Then what, pray tell does that make you?” Bing asks.

“Yours.”


End file.
